


Marks

by Fandom_Trash_Sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BabyGirl, Daddy Kink, Dom!Sam, Dominant Sam, F/M, Light plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, but like, but not really, but only a lil - Freeform, little bit of plot, lotsa porn, shy reader, slight choking kink, sorta - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Sammy/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Sammy
Summary: How exactly do you bring up to your partner that you enjoy them marking you? As in the whole package; bruises, bites, love bites, hand prints, ya'know, all that wonderfully sinful stuff?________Kinda kinky porn, in which Sam is daddy asf and reader wants daddy.





	Marks

  How exactly do you bring up to your partner that you enjoy them marking you? As in the whole package, bruises, bites, love bites, hand prints, ya'know, all that wonderfully sinful stuff?

  You have no clue. So, you just don't say anything. To you, that avoids him judging you, and you having to deal with said confrontation. And considering it's Sam, the most innocent man you've ever met, you even avoid the topic.

  Currently, you're helping them finish up some sort of hunt. Some type of god? Something to do with the truth? You were too busy being focused on Sam's lips the entire time he was talking to actually know what he said.

  "So, what brings you here all alone, cutie?" The voice breaks you out of your thoughts. It's some dude in this bar you're in. Sam and Dean are scoping out for a the god back at their table.

  "Oh ya'know, just looking for some company." You say, throwing in a fake giggle as you finish. Of course, just like always, you're bait. Not that you mind, you happen to enjoy this part. Since you can't _hunt_ hunt, this makes you feel useful.

  "I can certainly be some company." The guy tells you, winking. He's not bad looking. He's taller than you, blonde medium hair, toned looking. But, he's not your Sammy.

  You don't reply, just make it obvious that you're checking him out before motioning to the open seat beside you, winking at him.

  He chuckles, sitting down and turning to face you. Looking behind him quickly, you can see Dean looking at you with panic, Sam looking angry. So, this must be the guy. Now that you know this, you make sure to be 100% truthful.

  "What's your name?" He asks, looking over you again.

  "(Y/middle/n)." You tell him, not wanting to give him your first name, but also not wanting to lie.

  "I'm Keith."

  You continue the conversation for awhile, until you're sure he's interested. You tell him how you would love to go home, not bothering to tell him to come along since he was already standing.

  Leading him outside, with fake giggles and flirting, you lead him into an ally way beside the bar, where Sam easily shoves a wooden steak covered in dead mans blood through his heart.

  "You b-bitch!" He exclaims, glaring at you as he falls. He lifts his hand, a pale green light emiting from it as the light rushes it's way into your chest, making you fall back, just as he drops to the ground dead.

  "(Y/n)!" Sam quickly calls, rushing to your side.

  "Hey now," You quickly blow off his concern, "I'm fine. The only thing the dick can do is make me tell the truth." You infrom, easily recalling the information you'd learned over him.

  "Now that this is over, I'm going to go back inside to see if Marla can still show me what her tongue can do." Dean pipes up as Sam get's you standing. Dean tosses Sam the impala keys with a wink.

  You roll your eyes at the boys but chuckle regardless. You let them continue to talk as you walk to the impala, getting in the passengers seat.

  A few minutes later, Sam enters the driver's side, a light blush on his cheeks that you inwardly 'aw' at. He's so adorable!

  "So, you can't lie to anyone?" Sam asks as he starts the impala.

  "Nope, not at all." Your voice answers for you. "Holy frickle, that feels weird." You say afterwards, looking shocked. Sam chuckles at your expression and word choice.

  "Muahaha, I can now learn all of your evil secrets." Sam challenges, playfully glaring at you. Your eyes widen and you sputter for a second.

  "What? No, c'mon, don't be _that_ guy." You reply softly, cheeks blushing in embarassment. You're way too shy to actually stand with him about some of these things.

  "Oh, so you _are_ hiding something?" Sam asks, raising a brow at your before focusing back on the road.

  You think quickly about how to word it truthfully, but not 100% all of it. "Not hiding, just avoiding." You say, waiting a second to make sure the full truth doesn't spill out.

  "What is it that you're avoiding?" Sam asks, smirking at your panicked expression.

  "How much I want you to-" You stop, looking at your lap and messing with your fingers quickly before continuing. "Do some of the laundry." Not a lie, but not the full truth. That works.

  Sam snorts a laugh at your statement, "Okay, reasonable, but what are you actually hiding?"

  You fight with the feeling in your chest for a good 5 minutes as you finally arrive at the motel room you're all staying at.

  "Uh- your hairbrush. I'm hiding your hairbrush." You avoid the truth, your voice coming out quick and unsteady.

  Sam gets out and you quickly follow, walking up to the motel door. "Why won't you tell me the real truth?" Sam asks softly, worried you don't trust him.

  "I- uh- I don't want you to judge me for it, ya'know?" You mutter softly, openly telling the truth on your own accord this time.

  "Baby, I caused the end of the world, I have no room to judge you on anything." Sam jokes, opening the door and letting you in.

  You chuckle unsurely and move to belly flop on your bed with a sigh. "Stop asking me stuffs." You say in a baby voice, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Of course, Winchesters are never good at listening.

  "Please tell me what you're hiding? That involves me doing something?" Sam asks softly, moving to sit beside you on the bed, his feet still on the ground.

  You blush and turn away from him, trying to stop the feeling in your chest. This time it kinda leaves a burning feeling. You assume it's based on how big of a thing you're avoiding, considering this is the first time you've felt the burning.

  You're only quiet for a few more seconds before the burning feeling becomes to much and your voice starts talking without your permission.

  "I _reaaallllly_ want you to mark me. Sure, the gentle stuff is nice and fluffy, but I can't help but wanting more, ya'know?" Your voice says, and you sit up quickly, looking around the room uncertainly as the blush on your face darkens, "I don't mean just love bites either, all though those are great too, I mean everything. Pull my hair, spank me when I misbehave, tie me up, i'm pretty into all the whips and the welts from them too."

  "Oh god, why can't I shut up," Your own panicked voice comes out before it goes back to this bullshit truthtelling, "Oooh, and of course with all of this would come the basic fun stuff too, just long, hard, fucking. Dominate me, use me as a fucktoy, get kinky with me, I'm _into_ that."

  Your cheeks burn from shame and embarassment and you quickly use your hands to cover your face as you stand up from the bed, moving to Dean's bed and burrowing yourself under the covers.

  "I am _so_ sorry, I told you to shut up but of course you never listen to me-" You continue to ramble apologies and such as you curl into a ball. After a couple more moments of rambling you take a deep, calming breath and sit up, throwing the blanket off of you.

  "Okay- you can yell at me now, I got this." You tell him, looking flushed and embarassed still, placing your hands in your lap and looking around the room shyly.

  Sam lets out a small chuckle, causing you to tense up. "I thought this was gonna be something _bad,_ " Sam says breathily, making you confused. "I thought you were gonna tell me you don't want me to be around anymore, that you want me to leave you alone." Sam informs, making you finally look at him.

  He's leaning back on his hands, legs spread slightly as he's leaning back, his shirt coming up just a little. He looks relaxed, a small smile on his face. Of course, this just makes you blush harder, looking away again.

  "What, no, I could never leave you Sammy, I love you." You tell him, looking at him again and watching his expression light up even more along with your very hot cheeks.

  "I love you, too" He happily says before his expression shifts slightly. "So, what are your safe words?"

  You sputter for a minute before your voice decides to just answer for you, "Stop light system, green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop." Your cheeks are still hot, but you simply look around the room as if the last few minutes have never happened.

  "Limits?" Sam questions as you continue to look everywhere _except_ at him.

  "None that I know of, definately wanting to explore more." You voice answers before you grumble, "Sam, no, stop asking me stuff, this is embarrassing enough, jesus." You mumble out, before face planting into Dean's pillow, hiding your face.

  "Ya'know, I'm _pretty_ sure I heard you curse just earlier. And I dunno about you, but, that would be considered a bad thing, right?" Sam asks, his voice lower than usual.

  "What? I mean I don't normally do it-" You start, confused before Sam cuts you off.

  " _Good_ girls know not to curse." Sam bouts out, "That would make you a bad girl, correct?"

  A huge blush rushes over your cheeks as you realize what Sam's going at and you swallow hard. "Uhm, yes."

  "Yes, what?" Sam asks, his voice full of authority.

  "Yes, _sir._ " You mumble out shyly.

  "Then _my_ bad girl had better get her ass bent over my knee so she can accept her punishment." Sam growls softly.

  With a squeak you hurridly sit up, looking over at Sam unsurely before he looks at you with an eyebrow raised.

  "Strip."

  And at one command you're wetter than you've ever been with a bashful look on your face. Fuck, Sam is _really_ fucking good at this, and you're not even started for the most part.

  With flushed cheeks, you shyly stand up, body facing Sam who's drinking in the sight of you. You take a deep breath, adrenaline filling your system as you pull the shirt over your head, swiviling your hips in a sexy manor.

  Making shy eyecontact with Sam, you continue moving your hips to an imaginary beat as you quickly unbutton your jeans, tugging them down your legs and tossing them to a random corner.

  Your eyes show hesitance when you reach behind you, to your bra strap. "Uh-" You mumblem voice soft, all confidence from before being lost, "T-this too?"

  " _Fuck_ , yes, babygirl." Sam instantly tells you, his eyes half lidded as he continues to drink you in.

  Taking a step forward, just close enough so Sam could touch you, you undo the bra, removing it and tossing it towards your jeans. Sam lets out a soft groan as your fingers move to pull your underware off, flinging them to the same corner as the other clothes.

  You step forward again, easily bending over Sam's lap, your ass in the air.

  "Tell me if you don't like something, anything, okay?" Sam says sincerly, his hand cupping the globes your ass as the other one presses lightly to your shoulder blades.

  "Yes, Da-" You catch yourself quickly, "Sir."

  Sam tenses up for a moment and you're honestly afraid you just ruined everything before he starts talking again.

  "Good girl. Now, count these for Daddy." Sam demands softly, his voice not at all angry or loud.

  A soft mewl leaves your lips at his words, and his hand easily comes down to slap your ass, not too harshly. Sure, it hurts, but it's not a bad kinda pain.

  "O-one-" Your lips move before your brain really thinks.

  "Two-"

  "Th-threee," Fuck, that feels _amazing_ , and this is just the _punishment_.

  "F-four," Slight tears well up in your eyes, but an even bigger wetness settles between your thighs.

  "F-five!" You quip curtly, this slap being harder than all the others, but the tears in your eyes make no effort to fall down your cheeks.

  "Good girl," Sam praises gently, massaging his hands over the heated flesh of your ass. You make a small mewling sound in return.

  Sam grabs one of your thighs, shifting you so you're straddling his lap. Using his grip on your thighs, he groans as he drags you across his hardened shaft through the material of his jeans. You let out a soft moan at the action.

  "Daddy-" You moan out, trying to grind into him again, but his grip on you is firm. "Daddy, _please-_ " You beg softly, shyly, as you lean forward to rest your head in the crook of his neck, one arm wrapping around his neck loosley while the other tangles in his hair.

  Sam groans softly, "Please what, babygirl? Tell daddy what you want." Sam says, one hand to cup your sex before moving a finger to run through your folds and over your clit, making you moan.

  "W-want you to touch me here, daddy," You moan out, his grip loose enough for you to grind down on his hand, "Want you, daddy."

  Sam groans as you pull back from your position, eagerly placing your lips on his as he effortlessly dominates your mouth with his own. The other hand on your thigh moves up and tangles in your hair making you mewl.

  Taking deep breaths as you pull back from the kiss, you grind against Sam's hand again, "Daddy, mark me. Take me. Please, daddy, I need it. Need you. Want you to be rough with me." You try again, wanting him to just _continue_.

  Next thing you know, you're on your back, Sam ontop on you, holding his weight with a hand by your side while his other hand is holding yours to the headboard.

  "Hang onto this, no letting go until I say, okay babygirl?" Sam orders while you grip the headboard with your hands, speading your knees so he can more easily lie between your legs.

  "Okay, daddy." You moan softly right as Sam kisses you, his mouth crashing against yours in the most amazing way. Sam trails his kisses from your lips to your neck, where he bites down softly, barely a nibble. "Daddy, harder, please, I can take it-" You manage to say until Sam cuts you off, biting down a harder, not too hard, and suckling on the skin there. You moan again.

  Sam continues his slow torture, not really listening to your begging at this point. His lips trail down your chest, leaving marks in his wake, then focusing on your nipples, swilring his tongue around them. You're antsy below him, continously begging for _more_.

  "Daddy-" You moan loudly, your back arching as Sam licks a stripe up your pussy, not stopping until he swirls his tongue around your clit. You almost let go of the headboard, wanting nothing more than to tangle your hands through his hair.

  "Look at me." Sam orders, his voice deeper with lust. You're quick to obey, looking down your body and moaning at the sight of him between your thighs with such a preditory gaze.

  Sam looks directly into your eyes as he continues, ignoring your pussy once more while he moves to your inner thighs, kissing along them gently, before biting. All the spots he bites, he goes back and suckles on, leaving you a moaning mess.

  "Color?" Sam asks suddenly, looking hesitant all of a sudden.

  " _Green-_ green, daddy please," You lift your hips, trying to put him where you want him, "Dadddyyy- I need you-" You pant out, closing your eyes as you let your head fall back to the pillows of the bed.

  "Help daddy out of these clothes?" Sam questions, his voice sounding like pure _sex_.

  You shoot up from your spot, your hands instantly moving to pull at the hem of Sam's shirt, easily pulling it over his head. _Fuck,_ you love his body. Trailing a hand down his chest, over his abs, before settling on his jeans and unbuttoning them.

  Sam moves off the bed, leaving you whinning, before he pulls off his jeans and boxers with them. His hard cock curves, hitting his lower stomach and you moan at the sight while your mouth begins to water.

  "C'mon, babygirl. You can touch daddy." Sam informs, his voice sending sparks straight to your core.

  You mewl softly, moving forward on your hands and knees, licking a stripe up Sam's cock, circling your tongue around the head, similar to what he did to you. Sam lets out a groan, just as you take him into your mouth, moaning at his taste. The taste of Sam is not something you take for granted.

  "Fuck, babygirl, just like that," Sam groans out while you press your thighs together, taking him as far in your throat as you can without gagging.

  You place one hand on his hip, looking up at him through your lashes while you hollow out your cheeks, sucking him harder than before.

  " _Fuck-"_ Sam mutters under his breath again, his head falling back slightly as his hand moves to tangle in your hair. He uses his grip on you to make you go faster and it easily works. You moan each time he pulls you back, him pulling your hair to do so.

  Sam pulls back completely and you whimper at the loss, making Sam chuckle softly. Sam pushes your chest, so you're back to lying on the bed. Sam places his lips on yours while his fingers move to trace over your entrance lightly.

  "Daddy, please just _fuck me-"_ You groan out, your voice desperate and needy.

  Sam groans softly, entering you with two fingers and easily beginning to stretch you out while your moaning slowly begins to increase. Sam's pace continues to grow steadily, leaving you a panting mess and you turn away from Sam's lips to catch your breath. Sam uses this moment to go back to marking your neck.

  The familiar coil in your stomach continues to grow and you're just so- "Daddy, can I cum? Need to cum, daddy please-" Sam cuts you off- thankfully.

  "Cum for me, babygirl. Cum around my fingers." Sam groans out, watching you with lustful eyes.

  A few more simple thrusts of his fingers and you're cumming harder than you have in a long time.

  Sam easily helps you through your orgasm, continuing to pump his fingers in you until it passes.

  "Good girl," Sam praises, pulling his fingers from your core. Sam looks directly at you while he licks his fingers clean of your slick, and you moan softly at the sight.

  The spark of desire is still in your core. Whinning you buck your hips up.

  "Daddy, _fuck mee_." You whine out, your eyes challenging him. His look of dominance almost falters while his eyes turn darker.

  "You want daddy to fuck you? Pound your pussy until you're _screaming_ for me?" Sam's voice could honestly give you an orgasm alone- holy _fuck._

  "Yes, daddy, please-" You beg before Sam moves you. Now you're lying on your stomach your ass in the air and face against the pillows at the headboard again.

  "Hand behind your back." Sam orders.

  You easily obey, his hands gripping your wrists tightly, tight enough to where it might bruise but _fuck-_ you fucking want it to. As soon as Sam's hand is securly holding yours, he pushes his hard member into you, leaving you a moaning mess.

  Sam groans loudly, pushing into you inch by inch until he's bottomed out. Sam pauses, breathing deeply but giving you time to adjust.

  Thankfully, not too long after, he starts moving. Sam starts off slow, you moaning beneath him as he gradually begins picking up speed. Using his grip on your wrists, he's able to pull you back against him to meet his thrusts.

  "Fuck, you're so tight, babygirl," Sam groans out, his voice being the only sound outside of your skin slapping together, "Taking daddy's cock so well,"

  You moan in response, not trusting your voice currently as he brings you closer to your sweet release.

  "Daddy, please, so close," You moan out, Sam groaning in response.

  Sam shifts the position; he moves the hand holding your wrists to wrap loosly around your throat, pulling you up so his chest is pressed against your back. You moan loudly, this angle causing him to hit that one spot that makes you see stars.

  You shift slightly, one hand coming up to toy with your nipples while the other reaches behind you tangling in Sam's hair and tugging. Sam groans, moving his free hand infront of you as he begins rubbing circles on your clit, making you moan even louder.

  "Daddyy-" You moan loudly, your voice seeming to bounce off the walls. You honestly feel sorry for any neighbors you may have currently.

  Using your strength, you bounce in Sam's lap, enough to meet all of his hard thrusts. "Daddy- can I cum?" You ask quickly, feeling the coil in your lower stomach begin to unravel, "Please, fuck, _Sam,_ need to cum-" You moan loudly, your voice higher pitched than usual yet still laced with need.

  "Cum." Sam simply states, continuing to thrust as your walls tighten around him. Sweet release finally graces you, and as your walls spasm around Sam, he groans loudly, his hot seed coating your walls.

  " _Fuck_ , good girl," Sam pants out, groaning softly before releasing your throat and clit, pulling out of you.

  You whine softly at the feel, before flopping back against the pillows sleepily. Your body is spent, and you could use a nap. Sam chuckles, kissing the side of your head before his weight leaves the bed, making you whine out again.

  Sam ends up comming back and cleaning you up while you have the biggest blush on your face. Yes, you did just do that.

  And as you curl up on Sam's chest, yawning while he holds you against him tightly, you don't regret a single thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request! Nothing is too taboo for me! Open to all and any requests for this fandom tbh.  
> Also did u know tHAT I'M A SLUT 4 COMMENTS??!  
> Tell me if you enjoyed or not, so I can try to better my works for you guys c:
> 
> (p.s. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors)


End file.
